1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrically programmable and erasable memory, and more particularly, to memory having a small programmable resistive memory material with a self-aligned air gap.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials are widely used in read-write optical disks. These materials have at least two solid phases, including for example a generally amorphous solid phase and a generally crystalline solid phase. Laser pulses are used in read-write optical disks to switch between phases and to read the optical properties of the material after the phase change.
Phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, can also be caused to change phase by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process, allowing at least a portion of the phase change structure to stabilize in the amorphous state. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of the reset current used to cause the transition of phase change material from the crystalline state to the amorphous state. The memory cells using phase change material include an “active region” in the bulk of the phase change material of the cell in which the actual phase transitions are located. Techniques are applied to make the active region small, so that the amount of current needed to induce the phase change is reduced. Also, techniques are used to thermally isolate the active region in the phase change cell so that resistive heating needed to induce the phase change is confined to the active region.
The magnitude of the reset current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and/or the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material, so that higher current densities are achieved with small absolute current values through the phase change material element.
One direction of development has been toward forming small pores in an integrated circuit structure, and using small quantities of programmable resistive material to fill the small pores. Patents illustrating development toward small pores include: Ovshinsky, “Multibit Single Cell Memory Element Having Tapered Contact,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,112, issued Nov. 11, 1997; Zahorik et al., “Method of Making Chalogenide [sic] Memory Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,277, issued Aug. 4, 1998; Doan et al., “Controllable Ovonic Phase-Change Semiconductor Memory Device and Methods of Fabricating the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,253, issued Nov. 21, 2000.
Another technology developed by the assignee of the present application is referred to as a phase change bridge cell, in which a very small patch of memory material is formed as a bridge across a thin film insulating member located between electrodes. The phase change bridge is easily integrated with logic and other types of circuitry on integrated circuits. See, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/155,067, filed 17 Jun. 2005, entitled “Thin Film Fuse Phase Change RAM and Manufacturing Method,” by Lung et al., incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, which application was owned at the time of invention and is currently owned by the same assignee.
Yet another approach to controlling the size of the active area in a phase change cell is to devise very small electrodes for delivering current to a body of phase change material. This small electrode structure induces phase change in the phase change material in a small area like the head of a mushroom, at the location of the contact. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,064, issued Aug. 6, 2002, to Wicker, “Reduced Contact Areas of Sidewall Conductor;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,353, issued Oct. 8, 2002, to Gilgen, “Method for Fabricating a Small Area of Contact Between Electrodes;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,111, issued Dec. 31, 2002, to Lowrey, “Three-Dimensional (3D) Programmable Device;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,156, issued Jul. 1, 2003, to Harshfield, “Memory Elements and Methods for Making Same.”
One approach to the heat flow problem is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,704, entitled “Self Aligned Air-Gap Thermal Insulation for Nano-scale Insulated Chalcogenide Electronics (NICE) RAM”, in which an attempt is made to isolate the memory cell using gaps or voids on the sides of the phase change material. It has also been proposed to use thermally insulating materials to improve the confinement of heat to the active region.
Also, approaches to improving thermal isolation include forming the phase change element in a way that tends to isolate the active region from the electrodes, as shown for example in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/348,848, filed 7 Feb. 2006, entitled “I-Shaped Phase Change Memory Cell” by Chen et al., incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, which application was owned at the time of invention and is currently owned by the same assignee.
Problems have arisen in manufacturing devices with very small dimensions, and with variations in process that meet tight specifications needed for large-scale memory devices. It is therefore desirable to provide a memory cell structure having small dimensions and low reset currents, as well as a structure that addresses the heat flow problem, and methods for manufacturing such structure that meets tight process variation specifications needed for large-scale memory devices.